Ronald McDonald Vs. Sweet Tooth
Ronald McDonald Vs. Sweet Tooth is Episode 28 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It is a fight between McDonald's mascot Ronald McDonald and Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal. Description Clown battle! We have a happy and friendly clown against an angry and psychotic clown. Who will have the last laugh? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Ronald McDonald was busy etertaining kids at McDonald's when the doors burst open and Sweet Tooth stormed in. All the kids ran away in fear. "I am sick of your stupid happy face!" Sweet Tooth yelled, "I am going to slaughter you and enjoy it!" Ronald was not happy anymore. "You think you can terrorise my guests and get away with it? There's more to me than just being happy, you know!" "Then fight like a man!" Sweet Tooth replied. "As you wish!" Ronald said back. STOP CLOWNING ABOUT! FIGHT! Ronald charged at Sweet Tooth and performed a kick but it was blocked by Sweet Tooth's machete. Sweet Tooth kicked Ronald back and slashed him ferociously. He then picked up Ronald and threw him out the window of the restaurant. Ronald tumbled into the parking lot and got up. Sweet Tooth ran after him. "What a joke!" Sweet Tooth laughed, "You don't know how to fight after all!" Ronald wiped his shirt. "Don't get full of yourself!" Ronald got some fries and threw them at Sweet Tooth. "You really are desper...ARGH!" The fries were stuck Sweet Tooth's skin as if they had pierced his flesh. "They are my dart fries!" Ronald explained, "It's time to rub some more salt in those wounds!" Ronald ran up to sweet Tooth and began a combo involving punches and kicks. He then slammed Sweet Tooth's face into his knee. Sweet Tooth stumbled back grasping his face and didn't have time to dodge Ronald's front kick, which sent him through the air. He hit a car, putting a dent into it and slowly got to his feet. "I'm not losing to this stupid clown!" He said angrily as he pulled out his shotgun. "I'm gonna turn you into mincemeat!" He rushed forward and fired at Ronald, who tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough. The blast sent Ronald flying back through the restaurant. He landed in the kitchen where everyone working got frightened and left during their jobs. As Ronald stood up, Sweet Tooth was approaching him with a chainsaw. "Will you look at that!" He said, "No one stayed to support you! Looks like nobody likes you after all, not even your own company!" He rammed the chainsaw into Ronald, who got hit a large number of times. Sweet Tooth then swung the chainsaw down, slamming Ronald into the ground. As Ronald lifted his head, he saw a Big Mac lying on the floor. "Die!" Ronald quickly grabbed the Big Mac and shoved it into Sweet Tooth's face before he could do anything with the chainsaw. Sweet Tooth was blinded. He stumbled about the place, knocking into various food items. AS this was happening, Ronald grabbed a cup of Coke and splashed it on the ground. "Never mess with my company again!" Sweet Tooth slipped on the Coke and slid across the room, he then tripped and fell face first into the fryer. Sweet Tooth cried in pain and tried to lift his head out of it by Ronald Shoved his face in even further. He held Sweet Tooth's head there until he died. K.O.! Ronald held a party later that day. "We've got a special pinata today! I hope you're all looking forward to it!" The kids cheered. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... RONALD MCDONALD! (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Joke vs Non-Joke themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees